Jack Sparrow
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: Re-invented story of Pirates of the Caribbean merged with Transformers and the beginning of a shared universe.
1. Foreword

_**Jack Sparrow**_ is a story in which he reinvented Pirates of the Caribbean by mixing it with Transformers, I do not own these characters or history, I just take these characters and do what I want with them and it's the beginning of a shared universe, so I hope you enjoy…

At sea, a ship called the Interceptor heads for Port Royal, the crew escort Captain Jack Sparrow who is a public figure, the crew are part of the English navy and behave too serious so they disturb Jack and almost do not want to take Ron.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Is this a funeral? ... there is too much silence... or they will stop and throw me overboard."

The sailors just stared at him.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Come on…are they dumb?".

There was no answer.

 **Crewmember Sarah:** "You intimidate us."

Jack frowned.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "A woman? ... I had not noticed... I apologize... now I can not stop looking at her."

Sarah blushed.

A sailor decided to speak.

 **Crewman Wade:** "Well... you must be one of the most influential to receive these luxuries."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "And you're not wrong... Captain Jack Sparrow always gets the best, in fact and influenced a lot in the evolution of cars."

Jack and then I take the rum bottle. A sailor raised his hand.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Do you really raise your hand?" Jack asked.

 **Crewman Sam:** "I just wanted to know ... could I have a picture with you?"

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Of course ... the captain does not deny that to anyone ... but do not upload it to your twitter page."

The sailor gave his camera to another and this one poses next to Jack.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "No poses... I was kidding... I love poses."

The sailor takes the photo.

 **Crewman Sam:** "Just push me there ...".

Suddenly one of the ships begins to be attacked by another... a pirate ship.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "What's wrong?!" He asked Jack very frightened.

It is an ambush the pirate ship sinks the others who were escort... Sarah dies.

 **Crewman Wade:** "Sam... stay with Sparrow!"

Wade is killed by a cannonball.

Sam arms and tells Sparrow.

 **Crewman Sam:** "Protect yourself!"

But he is also killed by a cannonball.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Damn!"

Sparrow immediately got into a boat and leaves the ship before it explodes completely. Try to send a distress message but a bomb that has the Black Pearl logo falls into the water.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Oh no!"

Sparrow tries to cover himself but the bomb explodes, destroys the boat and throws Sparrow to the sea as well as his heart begins to bleed.

Later Jack awakens kidnapped next to some Muslim pirates who have threatened him with his swords and pistols, is in the island of the death.

Port Royal (A day before)...

At Port Royal, a celebration was held in honor of Captain Jack Sparrow, all of whom were joined by Jack's best friend, Will Turner and his mentor Hector Barbossa, a man taking the floor and giving a speech.

 **Man:** "From his youth he showed love for the ocean ... and after losing his parents Teague and Lucy Sparrow was the leader of saving the last ship of the East India Trading Company, leading important expeditions and all thanks to the help of his mentor the Captain Barbossa old leader of the Black Pearl but after the return of prodigal son Jack took the command ... but if there is something in which it emphasizes more is in that it is the inventor of a new way of driving with its called automobiles that serve to all Europe and America".

When the young Will Turner finishes the word.

Will Turner: "Thank you for your speech... and with all these actions after being associated with the Black Pearl I am pleased to hand this medal to my best friend Captain Jack Sparrow."

Everyone present applauded but Jack did not attend... so Barbossa picks up Jack's medal.

Captain Barbossa: "Thank you young Turner... this is great, well I am not Jack Sparrow but if he were he would say I am proud to receive this medal for my actions, being Sparrow is the best but also the worst because he is always working."

But Jack was actually in a tavern drinking and betting on the dice he joined his friend Joshamee Gibbs and other buccaneers until Will arrived.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Look who my friend Turner is." Turner was a little annoyed.

 **Will Turner:** "I was told if I gave you a medal you'd be proud."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Yes... I'm sorry... but I had something to do and... you understand." Will gives Jack the medal.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Well, one last game... are you lucky?"

 **Will Turner:** "I do not go into this."

He flicked Jack's dice and it was a poor play.

 **Will Turner:** "I'm sorry."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "No... worse things have happened to me."

Jack collected his money and left the tavern.

On leaving, he gives his medal to an indigent man and before he gets into his carriage an African American woman named Ana Maria yells at him.

 **Ana Maria:** "Mr. Sparrow! It allows me a few seconds. "

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Is it Pretty?"

 **Gibbs:** "Yes."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Okay, but be quick."

Ana Maria begins to ask questions.

 **Ana María:** "What is the purpose of the invention of the cars?".

 **Jack Sparrow:** "He no longer has to move in these primitive carriages."

 **Ana María:** "Is it hard work?"

 **Jack Sparrow:** "How old are you? ... you look about 34".

 **Ana Maria:** "Please answer the question".

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Yeah... of course... working with mechanics is to die for."

 **Ana María:** "Does not that make you sleepy?"

 **Jack Sparrow:** "I'd like to lose it with you."

Ana Maria did not beg to beg, both get into the carriage and when they get to the house of Sparrow and Maria have sex.

The next morning…

Maria wakes up in Sparrow's bed but he is not there... Sparrow's house is on a cliff of Port Royal is almost a mansion, a voice speaks to Mary is a seemingly magical compass belonging to Jack.

 **Compass:** "Good morning, Mrs. Mary... can I help you with anything?"

In that one appears the assistant of Jack, a woman called thin and blond Elizabeth Swann.

 **Elizabeth Swann:** "William Candy-name of the compass-I will take care... that such Miss Mary your clothes are almost ready Mr. Sparrow had to leave early so he asked me to leave you ready when you leave."

Actually Sparrow was checking some details of his cars in the back of his house, Elizabeth arrives with him.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Already gone?".

 **Elizabeth Swann:** "Yes... Mr. Sparrow I have to inform you that you have to board a ship."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "It's true the demonstration in Austria... thanks a lot... you have to go out one day".

 **Elizabeth Swann:** "Now."

Jack packs the necessities-that is, all the rum-goes straight to the port. He will go up to the ship called the Interceptor, at the port his friend Will is waiting for him.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "How are you handsome? ... we travel together."

 **Will Turner:** "Everything ready to tackle".

Jack and Will board the Interceptor where they will travel alone accompanied by maids.

Both are locked in a cabin.

 **Will Turner:** "You are lucky that we will travel in private, because an escort of the English fleet will be back with you."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "If a lucky... hear me cute... please ron please... also my friend".

 **Will Turner:** "No, it's not necessary."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Let's insist."

 **Will Turner:** "No, I do not mean it."

10 seconds later...

Both get drunk and have fun with the maids who dance sensually to Jack and Will.

 **Will Turner:** "And that's what I mean when he led an escort of soldiers from the English fleet ... some good for nothing."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Do not compare ... it does not come close to what I do".

 **Will Turner:** "Oh come on ... do not be envious."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Envy? ... who is envious!".

 **Will Turner:** "Neither jealous."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "I'm not jealous!"

After a few hours the Interceptor arrived at the port of Austria where the governor and its soldiers wait, Jack and Will go down of the boat both drunk.

 **Governor of Austria:** "Ah Captain Sparrow is an honor."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "What am I good for?"

 **Governor of Austria:** "Well for the demonstration of their vehicles and a new invention".

 **Will Turner:** "Gentlemen with you Captain Jack Sparrow."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Yes ...".

Sparrow was staggered by the effects of alcohol.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "What is behind me is the evolution to move ... they are only samples because they are not yet finished, but the real surprise is this."

Jack took out of a box a kind of bomb named Black Pearl.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Amazing, do not believe."

The bomb stunned the Austrians.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Soon nobody will be safe in a battlefield on the high seas... 100,000 kilos of dynamite loaded into that huge metal ball."

To test the bomb they will use an unmanned boat, Jack puts the bomb in a cannon aimed at the ship and fires...the boat is completely destroyed.

 **Governor of Austria:** "Amazing! ... the most!"

The demonstration was successful.

 **Governor of Austria:** "We will keep you informed if we wish to ally with you".

 **Jack Sparrow:** "It's been a pleasure to be with you."

On the way back, Will tells Jack.

 **Will Turner:** "Jack, Barbossa sent me this message... he wants me in England, you return to Port Royal."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "If I neglect... I'll have my own party."

Jack returns in the Interceptor this time escorted by the English navy... Immediately begins the same moment of the attack of the pirates and kidnapping of Sparrow.


	2. Caught

After being in a coma Jack finally regains consciousness is trapped in a kind of dungeon but his chest is connected to a strange device.

 **Jack Sparrow:** "What the heck?"

On his right is another prisoner an old buccaneer named Cotton.

 **Cotton:** "Awake, Mr. Sparrow ... it's been so long since we last met."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

 **Cotton:** "It does not surprise me that he does not remember me, he was very young ... but I ... already had my years".

 **Jack Sparrow:** "If you listen ... who are you and where am I?"

 **Cotton:** "My name is Cotton and I followed his work closely ... we are on the island of death, my boss is sorry to bring him here in that abrupt way but for him it was the only way."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "Who's your boss?"

 **Cotton:** "Mr Pirate of the Black Sea Ammand the corsair, a pirate Arab, his men also brought me here and I will leave as soon as I finish my work here."

 **Jack Sparrow:** "You need me for that ... do not you?"

 **Cotton:** "Take it fast".

 **Jack Sparrow:** "And what is this?"

 **Cotton:** "That kept you alive, you lost a lot of blood but thanks to that I avoided that many fragments preforan your heart".

At that moment some pirates entered the dungeon the second officer is a muscular African American pirate named Bo'sun made both Jack and Cotton nervous.

Bo'sun: " خبث تحذير أقدم العمل للقراصنة كبيرة من البحر الأسود أماند كورسير ... طلب مني لجعل إقامتك مريحة.".

Cotton: "He is welcoming us".

Bo'sun: "إنه لشرف لي أن يكون معنا".

Cotton: "He says it's an honor".

Bo'sun: "أريدك أن تبني قنبلة تماما مثل المظاهرة.

Cotton: "He wants you to build a bomb like that of the demonstration".

Jack Sparrow: "I refuse".

Bo'sun furiously orders two pirates to hold Sparrow while he takes a kendo stick, then starts beating him 14 times in the abodmen by torturing him, Ammand oversees this. After this they take to Sparrow and Cotton outside the cave and show that they have many weapons of the Black Pearl.

Jack Sparrow: "My guns! but how?".

Bo'sun: "هم لبناء القنبلة".

Cotton: "They are to build the bomb".

Bo'sun: "وسنقدم لهم ما يلزم".

Cotton: "They will give us the necessary".

Bo'sun: "وفي المقابل سنعطيهم حريتهم".

Cotton: "And free us in return".

Bo's hand tightened and Jack accepted the deal.

Jack Sparrow: "But he will not, will not he?". Jack smiles

Cotton: "No". Cotton also smiles

Ammand watches them.

Back in the cave, Cotton tells Sparrow.

Cotton: "Jack what you saw is outside your legacy, the work of your father now in the hands of those pirates, this could be your last chance".

Jack Sparrow: "It will not be, we will leave here I assure you".

But before making the pump, Sparrow manufactures an enhancement of the device in his chest ... he calls it a Biolink, which transmits all the necessary energy to his heart, after creating it shows Cotton some plans of something ambitious and that the will help out.

Cotton: "This does not look like a bomb".

Jack Sparrow: "It is not".

Cotton: What is it?".

dramatic pause

Jack Sparrow: "a Transformer".

The planes show a car that later becomes a robot.

Then both begin to work hard and make all the pieces of the car so that they are ready, Bo'sun supervises them, however after taking too many days Ammand suspects that they are not working in the pump as they wanted for what half of the work, Ammand interrupts them into the dungeon joined with Bo'sun and other pirates and Jack and Cotton are paralyzed from fear.

Ammand: "If something has taught us history are all the world powers that have been: Ramses II Egyptian empire, Sargon the great empire acaido, Asurbanipal empire Assyrian, Darius I empire Persian and now Jack Sparrow empire Sparrow, but soon it will be my turn Ammand the corsair lord of the Black Sea".

Ammand sees Jack's plans.

Cotton: "It's hard work, we've only had a few setbacks".

Ammand smiles wickedly.

Ammand: "Do you really think I'm an idiot?"

Some pirates knocked Cotton to his knees.

"Disgusting ant will forgive your life ... and so you thank me?."

Ammand pulls a whip to whip.

Ammand: "Let's see if they think I'm an idiot."

Ammand was going to torture Cotton but Jack stopped him in time.

"Wait!".

Bo'sun and the other pirates threaten him and Ammand penetrates a serious look into Sparrow's eyes.

"He's a great assistant ... I need him."

Ammand left Cotton.

Ammand: "They have until tomorrow or I will cut off their heads and expose them in the bow of my boat."

Ammand, Bo'sun and their pirates leave the dungeon leaving Sparrow and Cotton alone.

"It was close ... we must hurry."


	3. The escape

Working through the night, Jack finishes the last details of the robot-car.

Jack Sparrow: Do you have any family? "

Cotton: "Yes, I'll see you as soon as we get out."

Jack and Cotton finally finish the car first thing in the morning.

Cotton: "Now listen we will have only one chance as soon as we leave the cave we have to go directly to the beach there have the boats".

Jack Sparrow: "This is a volkswagen vocho and just needs an electric shock so I can boot and put my old device."

Everything is ready for the escape Jack gets into the car while Cotton lists it.

However Ammand sends his men to verify that they have finished the bomb.

Ammand: "أماند:" إذا لم يفعلوا دورهم ... قتلهم ".

Two pirates go to the dungeon, opening the door Cotton knocks them with a lever.

Cotton: "It's not ready yet and we will not have time."

Jack Sparrow: "Quiet just follow the plan."

Cotton: "No, you have to get out of here."

Cotton takes a pirate pistol.

Cotton: "And I assure you."

Cotton leaves the dungeon.

Jack Sparrow: "Where are you going? ... keep the plan!".

Cotton begins to shoot at random to distract the pirates, after this a pirate enters the dungeon but it is dark and sees nothing ... in that instane ... the lights of the car are lit ... and this one is transformed on a robot!

It is Jack already in the transformer which has rusty appearance this because it was manufactured mostly with scrap metal.

Jack attacks the pirate by hitting him with the arm and sending him flying.

Three other pirates appear and shoot randomly because they do not see it as being dark. After shooting, they discuss what is happening ... at that moment Jack appears and gets rid of two pirates hitting them and crashing them against the wall, the third pirate fires the roboto but Jack knocks him easy punching him in the face.

With this it verifies that the project was a success, it made its way through the cave defeating every pirate who stands in its way also assassinates a pirate piercing his chest with his robotic hand. Then he faces other four pirates, when he tries to hit one, he crouches and Jack hits his hand on the wall, the other pirates take advantage to flee but one shoots him to the head but the bullet bounces himself.

Ammand learns of this and is prepared with a cannon. Arriving almost at the exit Jack will find two things: one to Cotton wounded to death and Ammand pointing him with the cannon.

Cotton: "Crouch!"

Ammand shoots but fails, so Jack pulls out a small garnet from the robotic doll and throws it to the top of the wall and drops pieces of wall knocking Ammand.

Jack approaches Cotton who is lying on the ground.

Jack Sparrow: "Let's get up."

Cotton: "Do not ... go."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, you're going to see your family."

Cotton: "He killed them, now I'll be with them."

Jack let out a few tears.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you."

Cotton: Go away ... do not ... make the same mistake twice. "

Cotton dies.

Annoyed Jack is about to break up with these pirates. Out of the cave, the pirates are ready to ambush Sparrow, but then the earth begins to shake as if a colossal animal has become crooked. Jack leaves the cave and the pirates are astonished to see him in the transformer. The pirates begin to shoot him but the bullets do not hurt him.

Jack Sparrow: "It touches me."

Jack activates in the wrists a weapon called flamethrower burns and kills some pirates, later burns all his repertoire of arms so that the pirates do not use them anymore. To finish it causes a huge explosion with a grenade completely destroying the pirates' lair.

Immediately activates the flight mode, but only ejects it by throwing it far and falling forcibly against the beach, the robot is ruined but he leaves unharmed, then Jack takes a boat and begins to row escaping from the Island of Death.

After a while of being at sea and almost losing consciousness-again-two ships of the English navy appear, he beckons and picks them up and for his fortune the ship is captained by Will Turner.

Will Turner: "And how was your party?"

Jack smiles.

Will Turner: "You're coming with me the next time."

Will and Jack collide fists and then hug each other, Will is delighted to discover that his friend is alive.


	4. Back to Port Royal

After hours of travel, Jack and Will return to Port Royal, the ship they are traveling to arrives at the wharf where Elizabeth and Gibbs are waiting for them. Jack and Will get off the boat.

Will Turner: "There are nurses ready to see you."

Jack Sparrow: "I do not want them."

Will Turner: "As you wish".

Jack meets Elizabeth Swann who is happy to see him.

Jack Sparrow: "Did you miss me precious? ... you have tears near your eyes."

Elizabeth Swann: "They are happy, I would hate to have another job."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on ... the holidays are over."

Jack and Elizabeth board the carriage that is led by Gibbs.

Gibbs: "Where are we going captain?"

Elizabeth Swann: "I think we should go to an infirmary."

Jack Sparrow: "No".

Elizabeth Swann: "Are you sure? Because you could ...".

Jack Sparrow: "I said it's not right ... there are two things I want right now: I want a fried chicken and ...".

Elizabeth Swann: "Guess ... rum."

Jack Sparrow: "Give a speech to the people".

Elizabeth Swann: "Really?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes but first the chicken."

Jack's carriage arrives at the main center of Port Royal where Hector Barbossa is waiting for Jack. Jack leaves the carriage joined with Gibbs and Elizabeth.

Barbossa: "Ha, ha, good that you are well ... although I thought I would find you in the infirmary".

Jack Sparrow: "Well, I do not want to be captive any longer."

Gibbs gives him a bucket of fried chicken Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Barbossa: "There's Kentucky ... the best chicken, will you give me some?"

Jack Sparrow: "Of course ... take a wing."

Jack and Barbossa head to the stairs eating while Elizabeth and Gibbs stay in the audience.

A mysterious man approaches Elizabeth.

Mysterious man: "Miss Swann ... can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Of course."

Mysterious man: "I work for a special company I would like to speak to Mr. Sparrow ... about his captivity."

Elizabeth Swann: "The thing is that many companies want us among them is the British East India Company, the Monarch company and ...".

Mysterious man: "Yes but for those I work, they are another division".

Elizabeth Swann: "Excuse me, but I do not even know her name."

Mysterious man: "It's true ... I apologize for that ... my name is Michael ...".

But at that moment Barbossa begins to speak.

Barbossa: "Ladies and gentlemen ... Captain Jack Sparrow."

But Jack sits on the stairs instead of standing.

Jack Sparrow: "It does not matter if they sit ... feel."

Everyone present including Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa sit down.

Will Turner: "And why did you want to give a speech in front of the people?"

Elizabeth Swann: "I do not know ... she did not tell me, she behaves very strange."

Barbossa: "Come on Jack tell us ... what did you want to talk about?"

Jack Sparrow: "My parents ... I could not say goodbye when they died, I wish I could go back in time and be able to tell you one last thing, even if that's it ... goodbye ... I saw many sailors die in cold blood, with weapons made by the Black Pearl. "

This surprised everyone.

Jack Sparrow: "They locked me in the Isle of Death, I discovered that I can offer more than just murderous weapons ... from this moment ... the Black Pearl will be closing the arms division until I decide what to do with my company."

This unleashed a pollemica between all the inhabitants and the impression of Will and Elizabeth.

Jack leaves the place and Barbossa says one last thing.

Barbossa: "Well ladies and gentlemen, the important thing is that Jack is back and apparently healthy, the truth is that we will hold a meeting to determine this situation of the Black Pearl, thank you."


	5. New plans

In the industry the Black Pearl stands Jack Sparrow watching his actual scale Biolink.

Minutes later Barbossa arrives furious.

Barbossa: "Mr. Gibbs ... where is it?"

Gibbs: "Inside."

Barbossa enters the Black Pearl there is with Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: "Was that how I hung the rope around my neck?"

Barbossa: "To you? ... you also hung me, do you have any idea what this means? We could have a great loss.

Jack Sparrow: "Not really."

Barbossa: "Jack we make weapons for the navy, the English crown, the Spanish crown, is what we are."

Jack Sparrow: "Our weapons fall in the hands of those pirates commanded by one Ammand the corsair, I do not want that to be repeated for that reason we have to improve".

Barbossa: "And what do you suggest ?, what we work in the food of cows ?.

Jack Sparrow: "I was thinking ... to re-check the Biolink.

Barbossa: "It's not true ... the Biolink was just a project of us to silence that lot of superficial idiots."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, but maybe we could improve or add something more."

Barbossa: "It's just advertising is good for showing it to the newbies or school trips."

Jack Sparrow: "Listen, I have something to show you."

Barbossa frowns not knowing what it is.

Jack then strips off some of his shirt and shows Barbossa his small size Biolink on his chest being surprised.

Barbossa: "I understand ... I understand ... Jack is a team of you and me."

Jack Sparrow: "If I did not have time to tell you just know Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth, now you too.

Barbossa: "This is fine we will make changes, we will have a lot of pressure but I only suggest that you do not call attention to this."

Jack Sparrow: "No problem".

 **Later...**

In Jack's mansion, Elizabeth is reading reports about the Black Pearl's closure of weapons, they are quite negative reviews. From another room, Jack calls her.

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth, you can come for a moment."

Elizabeth goes to the other room there is Jack sitting in a shirtless chair exposing his Biolink, but he has created another updated Biolink that is more powerful than the one he has.

Elizabeth Swann: "What is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "This thing is a relic, this is what will really serve me."

Elizabeth Swann: "And how can I help you?"

Jack Sparrow: "I can not change it if someone does not help me."

Elizabeth Swann: "Okay ... but I can not?"

Jack Sparrow: "If you can, you're the most qualified for this."

Elizabeth Swann: "Well I'm ready."

Jack Saparrow: "Good."

Jack removes the Biolink from his chest, Elizabeth will remove the cable that is in Sparrow, so Elizabeth puts her hand on the device and displeases him.

Elizabeth Swann: "Oh my God, this is awful."

Jack Sparrow: "You're doing fine."

Elizabeth disconnects the cable.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, now, take it with care ...".

But by mistake Elizabeth takes it off abruptly.

Elizabeth Swann: "What is happening now?"

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing ... just giving me a heart attack."

Elizabeth Swann: "What?! ... you said you were qualified."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not worry ... just put this new one on."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... will you be all right?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, it is."

Elizabeth successfully connects the new Biolink to Sparrow's chest by completing the process.

Jack Sparrow: "Well done ... well done".

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, do not ask me to do that again."

Elizabeth cleans her hands.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you ... take it."

Jack gives Elizabeth the old Biolink.

Elizabeth Swann: "Do not you think about it?"

Jack Sparrow: "I'm not very nostalgic ... destroy it ... burn it ... do whatever you want with it".

Elizabeth Swann: "'Anything else, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing more, thank you, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth leaves with the old Biolink.

After this Jack visits his friend Will Turner who is guiding new recruits of the navy in a port.

Will Turner: "And do not forget, we always have to be ready for any attack, the captain and the second in command must be the last to leave the ship, but they have never thought to do it in case of sailing without a captain."

Jack Sparrow: "It would be the most wonderful thing."

Jack appeared and Will is glad to see him.

Will Turner: "How about Jack ... guys: Jack."

Jack greets the newbies.

Jack Sparrow: "He already told them of the night in England, as it was called that beauty of Hay Will."

The rookies laugh.

Will Turner: "That's enough Jack you're going to believe ... you have 10 minutes guys."

The rookies retire.

Will Turner: "I did not expect to see you so soon."

Jack Sparrow: "I feel better."

Will Turner: "That's good ... because the speech at Port Royal was a mess."

Jack Sparrow: "If I know, I'll tell you something, I'm on a big project."

Will Turner: "I thought you would not make weapons anymore."

Jack Sparrow: "This is not about guns."

Will Turner: "Humanist?"

Jack Sparrow: "Less ... I need you to listen to me."

Will Turner: "What you need is to relax and wait for your mind to come back to reality."

Jack noticed that Will is not interested in his project.

Jack Sparrow: "I understand."

Will Turner: "Glad to see you Jack."

Will leaves and Jack is disappointed.

 **Back at Sparrow's house...**

Jack Sparrow: "William Candy, are you there?"

Compass: "Always ready captain".

Jack Sparrow: "I need your help for this project."

Compass: "A project captain secret?".

Jack Sparrow: "That's right, I would hate it to fall into the wrong hands as well."

Jack sees the planes of a yellow camaro chevrolet with named Bumblebee key.

Compass: "What is the Lord?".

Jack Sparrow: "William ... get ready for the Transformers era."


	6. Tests and Bad News

**On the Island of Death...**

On the beach the Muslim pirates were collecting the remains of the Transformer called 'Scrap', one of the pirates found the helmet or head of the robot.

Pirate: "الكابتن ... انظر ما وجدنا".

Ammand: "أعطها لي!"

The pirate gives it to Ammand who appreciates the robot's head very carefully.

 **In Port Royal...**

Jack Sparrow is making the parts of the car that will help them become robots.

Jack Sparrow: "That fits very well"

In addition Jack tries some propellers that will help him to fly.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... at the count of three ... three ... two .. one".

Jack activates the thrusters and only makes them crash on the roof.

Jack continues making tests like verifying how his arms would fit once inside the robot and make it comfortable for him. At that moment Elizabeth arrives with a gift and a cup of tea.

Elizabeth Swann: "Barbossa is here."

Jack Sparrow: "If I go up in a moment".

Elizabeth Swann: "What is that?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's for my arm."

Jack goes up the stairs and sees Barbossa in the living room of his house listening to a nice opera.

Jack climbs the stairs joined with Elizabeth and sees Barbossa in the living room of his house listening to a pleasant opera.

Jack Sparrow: How was it? "

Barbossa sees Jack angry.

Jack Sparrow: "I understand, very badly."

Barbossa: "Quiet I only brought pizza from America, that does not mean that it went badly and if you had been it would have been better".

Jack Sparrow: "You said to go unnoticed."

Barbossa: "Only before the people ... not before a meeting ... did you know?"

Jack Sparrow: "Really? I did not know."

Barbossa: "The fact that you were kidnapped makes the members of the Black Pearl believe that you have some trauma ... that's why they want to dismiss you."

Jack Sparrow: "Why? Just because I made some changes ... wise we would have small casualties a 45".

Elizabeth Swann: "Actually under 57".

Jack Sparrow: "It does not matter."

Barbossa: "Jack those members have a right".

Jack Sparrow: "I'm being responsible."

The conversation becomes more frustrating.

Jack Sparrow: "It's all already I'm leaving."

Barbossa: "Wait a moment ... Jack, listen, I try to fix this but I need your help, I need something that will surprise the members ... your Biolink".

Barbossa wants Jack's Biolink.

Barbossa: "Let us do plans, tests ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Forget it, this stays with me."

Barbossa: "Then this stays with me."

Barbossa takes Jack's pizza.

Barbossa: "Since it takes two pieces".

Jack takes two slices of pizza and goes to his garage.

Barbossa: "Can I see where you work?"

Jack Sparrow: "Goodbye Hector."

In his garage Jack tries a new system of propellers not only on his back but on his hands and feet.

Jack Sparrow: "Here we go again and that's why I take a big swig of rum this time ... well ... at the count of three ... three ... two .. one.

Jack turns on the thrusters and this time he stays in the air managing to perfect the flight in the transformers.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow! ... if that was looking from the beginning".

manages to fly all over the gargaje after minutes of test lands successfully.

Jack Sparrow: "Time to prove it big".


	7. The First Flight

Jack soon enters the chevrolet camaro named Bumblebee and transforms into a beautiful yellow robot, fits perfectly with Jack. With all the improvements, updates and propellers already installed, Jack is ready to fly.

Jack Sparrow: "That's ... William Candy ... are we ready?"

Compass: "That's right sir but first let me do a virtual map of Port Royal".

Jack Sparrow: "Take your time."

After analyzing all of Port Royal, the compass tells Jack.

Compass: "Sir, it will be better if you fly low. You can attract attention".

Jack Sparrow: "William, that's precisely what I want...very well here we go ... three, two, one".

Jack turns on the thrusters and the robot works very well.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow!"

Jack leaves his garage flying and it works wonders.

Jack Sparrow: "Now also the pirates fly".

Jack flies all over Port Royal, from the sea to a carnival that was in the Plaza de Port Royal.

Jack Sparrow: "William, what do you think if we set an altitude record?"

William Candy: "Is it 26 meters out of the atmosphere?"

Jack Sparrow: "That's enough!"

Jack flies to almost out of the atmosphere, but at such great heights the robot begins to cover itself with ice and little by little it goes out.

William Candy: "Sir ... we are freezing."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not stop."

Finally the robot freezes and shuts down completely and Jack falls.

Jack Sparrow: "William, you have to break the ice fast!"

William does not answer. Jack continues to fall from so high into the sea, fortunately Jack activates some spare wings which defrosts the robot and activates the controls again ... and in time it activates the thrusters again, saving it.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow! Ha!"

And although it happened near some people of Port Royal ... it returns to its house, when arriving it is positioned on the ceiling.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... turn it off."

Jack turns off the robot but they are heavy that crosses the roof, the second floor and falls in his garage.

After this Jack leaves the robot, turns it back into a car and climbs to put ice on his head to recover.

Take the cup of tea that Elizabeth left but also see the gift.

Jack Sparrow: "What is this? ... _of Elizabeth_."

Jack opened the gift ... and it turns out to be his original Biolink this time with a plaque that says _Sparrow has a heart_.

Sparrow smiled.

 **On the Island of Death...**

Ammand the corsair orders his pirates to do a very ambitious and evil job ... rebuild the robot called 'scrap'.

Ammand: "Soon I will be the master of the seas".

Ammand watches over the reconstruction.

 **Back with Jack...**

Jack analyzes what should be improved of the Bumblebee transformer and for the next transformer so that they do not freeze when leaving the atmosphere.

Compass: "Captain I propose that we improve the exterior of the robot".

Jack Sparrow; "We could add a kind of layer that is tolerant of being out of the planet."

Soon a newspaper arrives at your home, read that a party will be held in the center of Port Royal.

Jack Sparrow: "William, are not we invited?"

Compass: "I have not received any captain."

Jack Sparrow: _"Captain Jack Sparrow apparently suffers from some trauma since his capture and therefore does not wait for it to appear."_

Compass: "Captain the other Transformer is almost ready".

The other transformer is a Peterbilt 379.

Compass: "Do you want to leave it in silver captain?".

After checking the color is his hat and that of his vest says Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "You know, put a little red and blue."

Compass: "As you wish and some key name?"

Jack Sparrow: "At the moment only ... Optimus!"

Compass: "That's how it will be".

Jack Sparrow: "You know that you stay here to finish it and ... do not wait for me".

Jack leaves his house.


	8. Party

Jack leaves his house and climbs into his carriage that is handled by Gibbs.

Gibbs: "Where did my captain go?"

Jack Sparrow: "Take me to the party."

Gibbs drives to the party.

After a 20 minute trip they arrive, Jack leaves the carriage while Gibbs parks it.

When arriving many people are glad of this there, even a blonde woman called Giselle tells him.

Giselle: "Captain Sparrow ... do you remember me?"

Jack Sparrow: "Of course not."

Jack also greets Captain Morgan (played by Roberto Gomez Bolaños 'Chespirito').

Jack Sparrow: "You look good Morgan."

Morgan turns around but does not see anyone, Barbossa is being interviewed.

Barbossa: "Weapons or the division of weapons is just a sample of what we can do. I'm sure Jack and I can ..."

Barbossa did not finish speaking because Jack came to him.

Jack Sparrow: "Since when do you organize your own party?"

Barbossa: "Wow ... Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack Sparrow: "The surprise of the night".

Barbossa: "Listen, Jack, the Black Pearl members, I have them right where we want them."

Jack Sparrow: "Perfect ... I'm going to go and relax a bit ... savvy."

Jack went directly to the drinks bar.

Jack Sparrow: "Give me a bottle of rum."

Beside him is nothing more and nothing less than Michael, the man who spoke with Elizabeth.

Michael: "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "Do I know you?"

Michael: "I thought Miss Elizabeth had told her about me."

Jack Sparrow: "Oh it's true ... Michael who works for ... who?"

Michael: "I work for a huge family".

Jack Sparrow: "Better change of hobby".

Michael: "I know it is not the right time and place, but I would like to question him, we would like to investigate his case more thoroughly".

But Jack was not paying attention to what Michael was saying, as he observed that Elizabeth was looking beautiful at the party.

Michael: "Is it okay to see us on Friday night? And so there are no doubts, my name is ... Michael."

Jack Sparrow: "It's okay I've heard enough, it seems good on Friday ... now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my assistant".

Jack approaches Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Why do not you dress like that in my house?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, but what are you doing here?"

Jack Sparrow: "I needed to leave."

Elizabeth Swann: "Well, good to see you".

Jack Sparrow: "Where did that come from?"

Elizabeth Swann: "It was a gift from my father."

Jack Sparrow: "Do we dance?"

Elizabeth Swann: "No thanks."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on."

Jack takes Elizabeth out to dance, while Michael watches them.

On the dance floor, Jack and Elizabeth dance with other people, Elizabeth was nervous.

Jack Sparrow: "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth Swann: "This is weird, I'm dancing with my captain next to my classmates and wearing this scarlet dress."

Jack Sparrow: "I think you look beautiful."

After a while they both stopped and Jack told Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want to go outside?"

Elizabeth Swann: "If I need a little air".

On a balcony Jack tells Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Was it uncomfortable?"

Elizabeth Swann: "It was almost terrible."

Jack Sparrow: "Why?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, everyone in Port Royal knows how you are with women, it's okay ... but you're my Captain".

Jack Sparrow: "But that has nothing to do".

Elizabeth Swann: "If you have to see, imagine what others should think I do when I'm with you".

Jack Sparrow: "I do not care what others say."

This encouraged Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth are about to kiss ... but at the last moment they stop.

Elizabeth Swann: "I want a drink."

Jack Sparrow: "Ron?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Red wine".

Jack goes to the drinks bar.

Jack Sparrow: "Serve me a glass of red wine ... and a manhattan for me".

In what the bartender prepares the drinks ... Ana Maria appears and is made to Jack.

Ana María: "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "Hello ... how are you?"

Ana María: "Normal".

Jack Sparrow: "Are you Margaret?"

Ana María: "I'm Ana María, imbecile."

Jack Sparrow: "And what do you want?"

Ana María: "For a moment I thought his story was real."

Jack Sparrow: "My story is very, very real."

Ana María: "Then how does this explain?"

Ana María shows Jack some photos of the Black Pearl weapons being used in Indonesia by Muslim pirates.

Jack Sparrow: "I do not approve of this."

Ana María: "But the Black Pearl yes".

Jack Sparrow: "I'm not the Black Pearl."

Jack confronts Barbossa.

Jack Sparrow: "Hector we have to talk":

Barbossa: "Jack not now."

Jack shows Barbossa the photos.

Jack Sparrow: "Now you do dirty business, it's a line I do not intend to cross".

Barbossa: "Jack ... Jack, do not seriously think that we would be so good".

Jack Sparrow: "Define good ... Hector".

Jack and Barbossa face each other.

Barbossa: "First let's take a picture".

Jack and Barbossa pose for a photo.

Barbossa: "Jack, who do you think I ask to be relieved of your position? It was me, but do not take it wrong ... I was just protecting you ... you're welcome."

Barbossa leaves the party, leaving Jack alone, angry and furious.


	9. Optimus Prime

The next morning, at Jack's house, Jack is reading news about the numerous attacks of pirates armed with the Black Pearl. Then read a part that says.

" _The tragedy continues, in Indonesia many inhabitants have already left their homes because of the pirate attacks who are armed to the teeth, these inhabitants hope to embark soon to other countries of Europe or if possible to America." Pirates captained by a such Ammand the Corsair will have no mercy with anyone who crosses his path"._

Jack Sparrow: "Enough."

Jack tries some lasers that come out of robotic hands and are effective and destructive, Jack goes to his garage where the Peterbilt 379 trailer is. As Jack wanted, it is silver, red and blue.

Jack Sparrow: "Time to take you out for a walk Optimus ... Prime".

Jack named him Optimus Prime.

Jack enters the trailer, activates it becoming a powerful robot that also perfectly fits Jack.

Jack leaves his house and takes off for Indonesia.

In Indonesia there is panic and terror, as the pirates led by Bo'sun attack them once again. They take homes, kill and kidnap people.

Bo'sun: "دعونا عجلوا والنساء تأخذهم إلى القوارب".

They beat without mercy almost killing people and separate the men from their family, when they separate him from his family his son frees himself and runs to hug him but Bo'sun ... he has no soul.

Bo'sun: "ما بحق الجحيم هذا ?!"

Pirates hit and keep man from his son.

Bo'sun: "" قتل هذا التعيس! ".

But when a pirate was about to kill him, something of the sky arrived, when the pirates landed and the inhabitants were shocked ... it was Jack like Optimus Prime!

A pirate shoots Jack but he hits him and sends him flying, followed by Jack using laser beams from the hands of the robot and getting rid of three more pirates. But when he sees that five pirates have threatened some inhabitants Jack lowers his hands, but uses small bullets that the robot had on his shoulder and annihilates the five pirates. The man embraces his son with a lot of affection, while Jack sees them stare at another objective. Bo'sun who was hiding behind a wall tries to send a message of help ... but Jack crosses the wall with his hand and pulls Bo'sun throwing him to the ground.

Jack gives it to the inhabitants, then takes off and tells them.

Jack Sparrow: "Do what you want with him".

When Jack leaves, the inhabitants begin to hit Bo'sun.

In the air Jack fixes several boats with his weapons ... but unexpectedly for him a cannonball hits him and makes him fall on the beach.

Jack Sparrow: "Fuck!"

Jack gets up face to face with the ship, the ship fires another cannonball but Jack dodges it, Jack takes a missile from his robotic arm and shoots it destroying the ship.

On the beach more pirates shoot at Jack but he rises and using his laser beams he shoots at the ships, destroying them along with his weapons and killing all the pirates.

On another ship in the sea, Ammand the corsair only arrived to pre-announce the destruction of his ships. Jack moves away from Indonesia.

However, near there the British Navy receives a call about an unidentified object.

Lieutenant Groves: "Now what happened?"

Marino 1: "Captain, something seems to have invaded us".

Lieutenant Groves: "Was it the Spanish crown?"

Marino 2: "Negative."

Lieutenant Groves: "The Americans?"

Marino 3: "Neither".

Marino 2: "Neither do we".

Lieutenant Groves: "I need answers...bring Will Turner."

Jack continues flying back to Port Royal.

Will arrives with the British sailors.

Will Turner: "What's wrong?"

Lieutenant Groves: "We do not know what it is, he was in Indonesia a few moments ago and now we do not know where he is going."

Will Turner: "And do not we have any surveillance or something?"

Marino 3: "We have two boats near where it's going to happen."

Will Turner: "How did you not see him through the telescope?".

Lieutenant Groves: "Young Turner, is there anyone who is responsible for this?"

Will Turner: "I have the feeling that I know who he is ... I'll make a call."

Jack still flying gets the call from Will.

Jack Sparrow: "Who is it?"

Will Turner: "Jack, I'm Will."

Jack Sparrow: "Young William like this."

Will Turner: "What is all that wind that sounds?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's ... raining down here."

Will Turner: "Anyway ... listen I need you, they found remains of your weapons in Indonesia near the Isla de la Muerte where they kidnapped you".

Jack Sparrow: "It's a dangerous area, I'm sure someone stole them."

Will Turner: "Now why do you sound like you're short of breath?".

Jack Sparrow: "It's just ... I'm running down the path."

Will Turner: "With rain?"

Jack Sparrow: "If it's ... that's better".

Will Turner: "Jack, are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?"

Jack Sparrow: "No".

Marino: "Young Turner we already have it in our sights".

Will Turner: "That's good Jack because at this moment I'm about to shoot down a big object."

Jack Sparrow: "What?"

The call ended.

A crewman takes out his telescope and sees Optimus Prime.

Crewmember: "Captain ... I do not know what that is."

Lieutenant Groves: "They have permission to attack him."

The boats fire cannon balls but Jack dodges them, in addition other crew shoot with pistols but also fail.

Jack takes out some wings and disappears for the boats.

Crewman: "Where did he go?"

Jack calls Will again.

Will Turner: "Who is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Will, that's me."

Will Turner: "Jack you know you can not send weapons without authorization."

Jack Sparrow: "No ... I'm in that thing."

Will Turner: "What?"

Lieutenant Groves: "Who was he?"

Will does not know what to do.

But in the air a big wave hits the robot and haze it to get out of control and fall on a boat causing it begins to sink.

Marino: "They gave our boat!"

Will is horrified to see this.

Some boats are destroyed, in the only one that remains all the crew climb but the last crew member is trapped and the other boat falls into the water unharmed.

Crewmember 1: "Captain one of ours is still on the ship".

Jack regains control of the robot and returns to the sinking ship.

Crewman of ship 2: "Captain, we have fixed the target."

Lieutenant Groves: "If you can sink it."

Will Turner: "But lieutenant ... we do not know exactly what we're up against, I suggest you cancel the attack."

Lieutenant Groves: "Already sunk one of our fleets, ship 2 sink that damn thing."

Jack came to the ship ... he sought and rescued the last man by taking him to the boat with the other survivors and then flying off. Everyone applauded less Lieutenant Groves and Will feels relieved.

Jack finally loses the other ship. Will calls Jack again.

Will Turner: "Jack, are you okay?" -

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Will Turner: "Damn you unhappy ... ha ha ha".

Jack Sparrow laughed too.

Will Turner: "You owe me a ship."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, but ... what is your motto? _It is preferable to see our ships at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of the pirates_."

Will also laughed.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want to see where I work?"

Will Turner: "Maybe it's not the best time but ... what will I say to the people?"

Jack Sparrow: "How about it was an exercise, it's very easy."

Will Turner: "I do not believe it."

 **In England...**

Will talks about what happened.

Will Turner: "A failed exercise that cost one of our ships sinking, afurtunadamente our crew escaped with life. Still do not know who or who intervened but I assure you that neither America nor any European fleet was involved."

Barbossa listens to this speech.

 **In Sparrow's house ...**

Elizabeth goes down to the garage and sees Jack taking off his Optimus Prime suit.

Compass: "How was your captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, something rough but it went very well".

Elizabeth Swann: "What's going on here?"

Jack was left without an answer.

Jack Sparrow: "Honestly, it's not the worst thing I've done in my life."

Elizabeth did not change her expression.

Elizabeth Swann: "They're ... bullets?"

Elizabeth faints.

Compass: "And that also went very well captain."

Jack Sparrow: "I know William ... I know."


	10. Dark Revelations

**On the Island of Death...**

A mysterious ship arrives on the island of death. At Ammand beach and the other Muslim pirates are waiting, from the ship several British pirates go and their captain is nothing more and nothing less than ... Barbossa!

Barbossa approaches Ammand.

Ammand: "Welcome ... if you see this scar it was thanks to Sparrow."

Barbossa: "Maybe ... if you had killed him like I told you, we would not even have this conversation."

Ammand: "You did not even pay us and that's how you expected us to kill him."

Barbossa: "What if you better show me your weapon?"

Ammand did not look away furiously.

Ammand: "Okay, but tell your men to stay here."

Barbossa gives the signal and his pirates stay on the beach.

Barbossa and Ammand enter a huge camping tent and there Barbossa appreciates the transformer 'Scrap'.

Ammand: "A great miracle, do not you think".

Barbossa: "With that thing I escaped with that thing".

Ammand: "And it's just a prototype ... it has perfected the design."

Barbossa appreciates the transformer more closely.

Ammand: "Sparrow has created an improved and deadly version, with 100 of these a single man could rule all of Europe, curiously you want a trunk right?...we both have the same enemy".

Ammand sits down and Barbossa continues to see the details of the robot.

Ammand: "If we continue with this alliance, I promise to give you these designs...but I hope you give me ... pirates robots in return".

Ammand offers a bottle of rum to Barbossa, this is done to Ammand and he injects a dangerous poison into his neck that paralyzes him.

Barbossa: "هذا هو الشيء الوحيد الذي سيكون لديك في المقابل".

Barbossa takes the needle from Ammand.

Barbossa: "Too much technology ... I do not understand it, relax that poison is only temporary, but it's not what you really have to worry about."

Barbossa leaves the camping tent, sees that his pirates have neutralized the Muslim pirates.

Barbossa: "Boys, go for the robot and upload it to the boat and ... leave no witnesses".

Pirates take out the transformer and others kill the Muslim pirates.

On board the ship, Barbossa tells his men.

Barbossa: "When we arrive, hide that robot in the basement and prepare to build an equal one, so that nobody finds out about this."

 **In Sparrow's house...**

Elizabeth Swann enters the garage where Jack Sparrow is making adjustments to Optimus Prime.

Jack Sparrow: "Hello ... if you're not busy I need you to do me a favor, go to my office in the Black Pearl and bring me the reports on the most recent embarras, take my ID you'll have access instantly."

Elizabeth Swann: "Once you have this information, what do you plan to do?"

Jack Sparrow: "Dirty business, actually I intend to annoy the members of the Black Pearl and recover my weapons for myself to destroy them."

Elizbath Swann: "Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, you know that I have always helped you, but I do not intend to continue doing it if you make bad decisions again."

Jack Sparrow: "I did not decide this ... I chose this, there is nothing more after this."

Elizabeth Swann: "In that case Jack ... resigned."

Jack Sparrow: "You were with me while I created monstrous things of mass destruction, now that you want to protect the people that I put in danger ... you leave me?".

Elizabeth Swann: "The only thing you will achieve is that they kill you, I do not plan to be here to see it".

Jack Sparrow: "To begin with I should not even be alive ... if it were not for a good reason ... I'm not crazy Elizabeth is not even drunk, but I understand what my true mission is and now I know it's right".

Elizabeth Swann realizes that this is not the same Sparrow of a few years ago, the womanizer, partying and who did not care, now he was a new man.

Elizabeth Swann: "You mean a lot to me."

Jack smiled.

 **In the Black Pearl...**

Elizabeth enters the office there and uses Jack's ID to enter the vault of informers. Among so many boxes I managed to identify one as the 'Curse of the Black Pearl'.

Elizabeth Swann: "I guess it's that".

Elizabeth opened the box and in effect sees all the business that Barbossa did with the Muslims. But also see some plans on a robot called 'decepticon'.

Elizabeth Swann: "What is this?"

Besides that in a file he sees a USB stick, he uses a computer that is nearby to see what he has, what he finds is a video about the Muslim pirates, given that Elizabeth understands the Arabic language he hears that the video is directed to Barbossa who are upset because he did not tell them that the person they kidnapped was Sparrow and therefore they demanded a large sum of money.

Elizabeth copies the video ... but at that moment Barbossa arrived!

Barbossa: "What are you planning to do with all this?"

Elizabeth is paralyzed with fear, while Barbossa pours herself some rum.

Barbossa: "You know ... I understand what you're going through Elizabeth ... that Sparros is surrounded by the best".

Barbossa laughs and Elizabeth smiles but still feels fear.

Barbossa changes to his serious look and goes to Elizabeth to see what she does on the computer, Elizabeth sees that the download has been completed so she changes the page and hides the documents.

Barbossa: "You have an idea of how happy I was when he came back, it was like the resurrection but thinking about it, maybe he never really came back ... he left a big part of himself on the island of death...he broke my heart".".

Elizabeth Swann: "Well, Jack is a difficult person, he went through a lot of bad things but I think he will be fine".

Barbossa: "Without a doubt you are a great woman".

Elizabeth smiled.

Barbossa: "Jack is a lucky guy".

Elizabeth Swann: "Thank you ... well I think ... I'd better go."

Elizabeth discreetly removes the USB from the computer and smuggles the documents.

Barbossa: "Did Jack send you for that?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes."

Barbossa: "Good, goodbye and take care of yourself".

Elizabeth manages to escape from Barbossa.

But Barbossa, on changing the page on the computer, realizes that Elizabeth discovered her secret.

Barbossa: "Damn!"

Elizabeth quickly leaves the Black Pearl and finds Michael sitting on a bench.

Elizbeth Swann: "Good thing I see it."

Michael: "If you remember that Captain Sparrow has an appointment."

Elizabeth Swann: "Come with me I need to tell you something".

Michael goes with Elizabeth ... but Barbossa watches them.

 **In the Biolink room...**

Barbossa arrives with the engineers who help him build the other robot.

Engineer: "We have almost ready what he asked us, only that we still do not have the source of energy for the car to become a robot.

Barbossa: "With all the technology you have in this place, and you tell me they do not have the source?"

Engineer: "It's just that it's almost impossible."

Barbossa: "Sparrow could build one on an island, in a damn cave ... and with scrap!"

Engineer: "I'm not Captain Sparrow."


	11. The Barbossa Plans

**In Sparrow's house ...**

Jack Sparrow sits on his couch and receives a call from Elizabeth ... but when the phone is answered, Barbossa neutralizes him in the same way that he neutralizes Ammand, Barbossa takes Jack's cell phone away.

Barbossa: "Just relax ... have you forgotten this? How sad it is pity that the British Empire would not approve it but the momentary lethal injection can be very beneficial".

Barbossa sits in front of Jack and starts talking to him.

Barbossa: "You know Jack ... the night I ordered you killed, I worry a lot that they killed the goose that lays the golden eggs, but fate gave you another chance".

Barbossa uses an artifact to remove the biolink from his chest.

Barbossa: "And you had a huge golden egg, not always the one who has an idea is merely the owner."

Jack can not do anything.

Barbossa: "Your father Teague was certainly a great partner, but now I wonder what would happen if he had been as selfish as you?"

Barbossa finally disconnects the biolink from his chest.

Barbossa: "If that is impressive and beautiful ... oh Jack, this masterpiece is your legacy, imagine the new generation of weapons with this heart, they will guide the world in a correct direction, we will have a lot of power".

Barbossa keeps the biolink in a portfolio.

Barbossa: "You should have seen my own prototype, I think it's not so ... 'evolved' like yours ... and it's a shame that you involved Miss Swann in all this, personally ... I would have let her live.

Barbossa leaves the house leaving Sparrow dying little by little.

 **On the streets of Port Royal...**

Will Turner is talking on the cell phone with Elizabeth

Will Turner: "And you say that Hector paid them to kill him? ... Elizabeth just relax, well, where's Sparrow?"

Elizabeth Swann: "I do not know, it does not answer my calls but you just see there and make sure it's okay".

Elizabeth is accompanied by Michael and other Italian-looking armed men, while Will goes to Sparrow's house.

 **In Sparrow's house.**

Dying Sparrow goes down the stairs of his house to his basement, until he reaches his garage and there he sees his old biolink, the one Elizabeth gave him with a plaque.

It's his only hope, so Jack crawls away and pushes everything in his path, but before he reaches it he faints looking like he's not going to make it ... but a robot arm gives him the biolink to Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you, William."

Compass: "I'm always willing to save his life."

Jack removes the biolink plate.

 **In the Black Pearl...**

In the Black Pearl ...

Barbossa appreciates his greatest creation ... a robot that does not need to be a car to function so Barbossa calls it ... 'decepticon'.

Barbossa: "Prepare for the rise of ... Megatron."

Barbossa connects the biolink to megatron's chest ... and this in effect works the robot is ready to be used.

 **In Sparrow's house.**

Will finally arrives at the house and looks for Jack, when he goes to the cellar and later enters the garage, he sees Jack on the floor.

Will Turner: "Jack!"

Will approaches Jack.

Will Turner: "Jack! ... Are you okay?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... where is Elizabeth?

Will Turner: "It's okay with some Italian men about to arrest Barbossa."

Jack Sparrow: "It will not be enough."

Jack finally puts the biolink on his chest.

 **In the Black Pearl...**

Elizabeth, Michael and the Italian men arrive in a black Dodge Magnum. Elizabeth gives them the entrance, there they pass close to the real-size Biolink, Elizabeth identifies the room with the name 'Decepticon', but her identification does not help to open the door.

Elizabeth Swann: "My identification does not work".

Michael: "Do not worry."

Michael places a small device to detonate at the door.

Michael: "I suggest you do it backwards".

They recoil and explode successfully, allowing them to pass.

But this alerted Barbossa who is finishing programming Megatron.

 **In Sparrow's house...**

Jack enters the trailer and transformed into Optimus Prime.

Will Turner: "It's the most wonderful thing I've seen in my life."

Jack Sparrow: "I guess it's time."

Jack removes some debris and prepares to take off.

Will Turner: "Can I help you with something else?"

Jack Sparrow: "Keep the terrain clear."

Jack goes flying towards the black pearl.

Will Turner: "Wow."

Then Will sees the yellow Chevrolet Camaro called Bumblebee and is tempted to get into the car and transform ... but finally resists and says.

Will Turner: "It will be the next Will".


	12. Optimus Prime Vs Megatron

Will leaves Sparrow's house and goes to make sure that the British Empire does not interfere.

In the Black Pearl ...

Michael and his men arm themselves in case Barbossa resists ... Elizabeth goes behind them. They go down some stairs and there they see the transformer 'Scrap'.

Michael: "Miss Swann was right, Barbossa was making a robot."

Elizabeth Swann: "But I thought it would be bigger."

Then everyone begins to inspect the area ... some men find the 'Megatron' plans. Elizabeth checks a dark corner ... when suddenly ... Megatron is activated! (Barbossa is already inside the robot).

Barbossa chases Elizabeth, while Michael's men shoot the robot ... but Barbossa sends them flying.

Jack is almost arriving, but he has difficulties with the robot because the old Biolink was not designed for that.

Jack Sparrow: "William ... what about the Biolink?"

Compass: "Only 48% works ... I can not fly for so long".

Jack Sparrow: "Just keep me informed."

Elizabeth manages to escape from Barbossa, at which point Jack calls her.

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, tell me you're okay?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes I am".

Elizabeth Swann: "Hector is insane."

Jack Sparrow: "I know ... listen better get out of there."

But at that moment Barbossa appears below the ground.

Elizabeth appreciates the monstrous robot ... Megatron!

Barbossa: "Where do you think you are going, pretty?"

Elizabeth screams.

Barbossa: "Miss Swann ... this farewell."

Barbossa pulls some weapons from his arm to kill Elizabeth ... but at that moment Jack arrives as Optimus Prime and tackles Barbossa taking him away, falling into one of the streets of Port Royal.

The people of Port Royal are surprised and scared to see the two robots. Barbossa lifts a carriage in which a woman and her two children go.

Jack Sparrow: "Drop them!"

Barbossa: "No!"

Barbossa was going to use the carriage against Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "William sends all the power to the chest."

Jack shoots a bolt from his chest knocking down Barbossa and saving the hostages

Jack Sparrow: "You're welcome, ma'am."

But Barossa hits Jack and throws him crashing into a monument. After that, Barbossa takes a candelabra from the street and hits Jack with that, causing Jack to crash into a wheelbarrow.

Barbossa picks up Jack and then whips him to the ground.

Barbossa: "I've been holding you for a long time."

Then Barbossa steps on Jack.

Barbossa: "I was the one who raised the Black Pearl."

Barbossa throws Jack to an abandoned barn.

Barbossa: "Nothing hindered me ... not even ... you".

Barbossa takes a missile from his shoulder and shoots the barn exploding and Jack is thrown into the air.

But before Jack crashes to the ground, he manages to activate the robot's thrusters.

Barbossa: "Nothing wrong ... perfected Optimus, I did the same with Megatron".

Barbossa activates some superproducers of the robot's feet and begins to fly.

Compass: "Captain it seems that your robot can fly".

Jack Sparrow: "I already realized ... take me to the highest altitude."

Compass: "But captain with almost deficient energy will not be possible".

Jack Sparrow: "I've done the calculations ... now!"

Elizabeth watches both robots flying away from the at that time the British Empire also sees both robots.

Sailor: "Captain ... the thing that attacked us, returned."

Captain: "I want Lieutenant Groves right now."

When the sailor was going to call Groves, Will appears.

Will Turner: "Captain, boys will not be necessary ... it's just an army."

Sailor: "As you say".

Jack keeps going up while Barbossa chases him.

Compass: "Captain only 13% of energy remains".

Jack Sparrow: "Do not stop!"

The more they keep climbing Megatron freezes ... finally Barbossa catches Sparrow.

Barbossa: "It seemed good idea Jack, but my decepticon is much better than your robot".

Jack Sparrow: "Does it also support freezing?"

Barbossa: "What?"

Megatron turns off.

Jack Sparrow: "Investigate it well."

Jack knocks Barbossa in the head and he falls from the heights.

But also Sparrow's robot starts to fail and to descend from the heights. Sparrow lands on the roof of the Black Pearl. Jack calls Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Swann."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack! ... what's wrong?"

Jack Sparrow: "Optimus has almost no energy, I think I have to remove it and I'll go with you".

Jack takes off his robotic hand. But unexpectedly Barbossa appears behind Sparrow.

Barbossa: "Good try

Barbossa hits Sparrow, but he avoids his attack and tries to attack but he realizes that he took off his hand that threw lightning bolts ... so Barbossa takes advantage of this distraction and hits him by knocking him down. After Sparrow takes impulse he runs and jumps hitting Barbossa on the head, but at the same time Barbossa catches him, hugs him and oppresses him with great force.

Jack Sparrow: "Sparklers!"

The robot of Jack begins to throw flares of the left leg with which it blinds to Barbossa and it escapes.

Barbossa: "How smart are you Jack."

Jack hides from Barbossa and calls Elizabeth again this time speaking low.

Jack Sparrow: "Swann."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack!"

Jack Sparrow: "You have to overload the real-size Biolink for the roof to explode."

Elizabeth Swann: "How do you plan to do that?"

Jack Sparrow: "You will do it ... go to the central console, activate all the circuits and when I tell you to press the red button ... everything will fly up here".

Elizabeth Swann: "Agredo."

Elizabeth enters the Black Pearl and goes to where Jack says, lowering all the levers activating all the circuits.

While in the roof Sparrow surprises Barbossa in the back.

Jack Sparrow: "This seems important."

Jack disconnects some cables from the top of the Barbossa robot, which causes the robot to lose sight. Elizabeth also activates all the switches. Barbossa takes off Jack but also removes the head of Optimus, leaving the face uncovered. Also the central part of Megatron was opened and now you can see Barbossa.

Barbossa: "I have to admit that I did not like these robots, but now I like Transformers a lot."

Barbossa destroys the head of Optimus and throws it to Jack..

Jack sees the head of Optimus.

Barbossa: "Well ... you finally got it Jack, your father would be proud".

Elizabeth finishes igniting all the switches.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack is ready, get out of the ceiling."

But Barbossa shoots with a weapon from his arm to Jack but fails.

Barbossa: "It's ironic on your part, Jack, that you want to disarm everyone and end up making the best weapon."

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth!"

Barbossa: "Now ... I'll kill you with her."

Barbossa launches small missiles at Jack but fails.

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth now!"

Elizabeth Swann: "But you will die!"

Barbossa: "Be still idiot."

Jack Sparrow: "Do it!"

Elizabeth presses the red button and runs out of there ... the Biolink is overloaded and explodes thrown at Sparrow and it crashes into a wall, while Barbossa causes an electric shock. Barbossa falls unconscious from the roof towards the Biolink exploding and dying instantly.

The explosion destroys half Black Pearl and Jack is unconscious and injured.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack!"

It seems that the robot is going to turn off and the Biolink in Jack's chest too ... but! the electric shock gave even more power to the old biolink so Jack recovers.


	13. Epilogue

**Days later...**

Will Turner gives a speech to the inhabitants of Port Royal about what happened.

"Will Turner: "As you know a few days ago there was an incident in the Black Pearl, apparently but not confirmed ... a prototype of a robot failed and caused severe damage to the Biolink and luckily nobody was hurt.

While at Sparrow's house, Elizabeth cures and arranges Sparrow to talk about what happened.

Jack Sparrow: "It's good to see that everyone is talking about Optimus Prime and here in this newspaper they mention it as Transformer and this image is very good".

Michael arrives and hands Jack a paper.

Michael: "Your lines".

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you very much".

"Michael: "Remember you were on your boat and we have proof that you were in Singapore."

"Jack Sparrow: "And why do not we just say that we were Elizabeth and me alone?"

Elizabeth blushed.

Michael: "Read it complete."

Jack Sparrow: "I will."

Jack sees in all the leaves something interesting.

Jack Sparrow: "There's nothing about Hector."

Michael: "We are still in that Captain ... we will say that this holiday pass close to Tortuga may be your end, right?".

"Jack Sparrow: "But why did they say that Optimus is my bodyguard? The truth sounds very little credible."

Michael: "It's not my first time Captain Sparrow if he continues with this, everything will be great he has 90 seconds".

Michael leaves but before Elizabeth tells him.

Elizabeth Swann: "Agent Michael, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did."

Michael: "It is our duty ... we will be in contact".

Elizabeth Swann: "But he never told me who Michael works for ...".

Michael: "Corleone ... my name is Michael Corleone I work for the Corleone family".

Michael Corleone retires.

Elizabeth Swann: "Well I guess you have to start".

Jack Sparrow: "It's not really that bad, I can not even believe that I'm Optimus Prime."

Elizabeth Swann: "You are not Optimus Prime."

Jack Sparrow: "Of course I do and I know it because I have a girlfriend who knows my identity, cares about me and likes the new person I am."

Elizabeth could not stop smiling.

Jack Sparrow: "I really liked that night."

Elizabeth Swann: "The night we danced ... you went down to get me a drink and then you left ... that night?"

Jack was a little embarrassed.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... well ... I think it's about time".

Elizabeth Swann: "It's all Captain Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "It's all Miss Swann."

Will continues talking.

Will Turner: "Next Captain Jack Sparrow will give a very important announcement and will not answer questions.

Jack will speak in front of all Port Royal. Elizabeth will observe this.

Jack Sparrow: "Hello ... since it's been a while since I've been with you, now if I'll follow the script, I've spied a lot on my participation on what happened with the robots but ..."

Ana María, who was in the audience, spoke.

Ana María: "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow, but in truth believe that we believe that this robot is your bodyguard that appeared conveniently when ...".

Jack Sparrow: "I know ... it's very confusing, but first let's listen to the official version and then let's say if I'm a hero."

Ana María: "I never told her a hero".

Jack Sparrow: "No?".

Ana María: "No".

Jack Sparrow: "It's a pity ... although it would be something exaggerated and at the same time fantastic ... I think I have nothing of hero since all my history ...".

Will notices that Jack is nervous and whispers in his ear that he is telling the truth.

Jack Sparrow: "Well the truth ... the truth is ... I am Optimus Prime!".

All the inhabitants (except Ana Maria) gave a big ovation before this and Sparrow smiles.

 **-Bonus Extra-**

 **In Sparrow's house ...**

In the night Jack returns to his house.

Jack Sparrow: "William."

"Compass: "Welcome Capián Sp ...".

A mysterious man was sitting on a sofa in the living room.

Mysterious man: "I am Optimus Prime, do you think that you are the only important person in the world?" Captain Sparrow is part of a great universe only I do not know. "

Jack Sparrow: "Excuse me but ... who are you?".

The mysterious man turns around and reveals his identity ... Vito Corleone!

Vito Corleone: "Don Vito Corleone, leader of the Corleone family".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh."

Vito Corleone: "I come to make you an offer that you can not refuse."

Jack Sparrow: "About what?".

Vito Corleone: "About the project 'The Ruthless', Captain Sparrow."


End file.
